Grateful
by KawaiiIruka
Summary: Sky sighed as he laid his hand on Bridge’s shoulder. “It’s fine Bridge. I don’t mind missing this year so much. I’m just glad that next year I won’t have to buy two sets of flowers.” Takes place the day after Missing. One-shot.


A/N: I was watching the episode Missing on my iPod the other day and this fic wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it, so here it is! This takes place the day after Missing.

Disclaimer: If I owned Power Rangers, they wouldn't be on the one channel I don't get .

* * *

Power Rangers

Grateful

_It was closing in on him. Each second that past the wall closed in closer. He drew his knees to his chest and pressed as far away as he could, but it did no good. Soon the wall was against his shoulder. His breaths came in short gasps, he could feel his bones crunching. Jack wasn't going to make it in time. His bones were crunching and he was screaming._

Then he crashed to the ground completely tangled in his blankets and sheets. Mr. Mo was lying halfway across the room the green dinosaur looking completely out of place at the foot of the pristine made bed of the blue ranger.

Bridge took deep calming breaths as he stood and grabbed Mr. Mo. After placing him in his honorary place beside his pillow Bridge glanced at the clock. Four thirty AM. The Academy wouldn't be completely awake for another hour and a half. Sky must have woken early for his morning jog. Bridge was slightly disappointed, they had been jogging together for the last few weeks.

He flopped down on his bed as he contemplated what to do. Going back to sleep was highly unlikely. Especially after that dream. He was semi grateful that he was for sure that it was a dream this time and not a premonition dream. But he still would rather not go back to sleep. Even if he could he would likely sleep through the alarm and would be late or miss training altogether. He was sure that if that happened Kruger would have some punishment for him and he really didn't want to get stuck scrubbing SPD down with a toothbrush.

He could take a shower. He usually waiting on Sky to play guard at the door, but this early in the morning it was highly unlikely that he would run into anyone else. With that decision made Bridge gathered his shower supplies and a clean uniform. He contemplated changing out of his footy pajamas, but since it was unlikely that anyone else would be awake he left as he was.

When he first came to SPD and Dr. Manx discovered the extent of his powers Commander Kruger had offered him a room with a private shower. But Bridge had already been favored by being transferred from the trainee dorm to the room with Sky. Bridge was a prime target for harassment. Before he was promoted to B-squad not a day went by without someone teasing him or sometimes more violent scuffles broke out. Having a private shower would have just added fuel to the fire. So he continued to use the regular showers, but by himself from then on.

He did a thorough search of the room before he placed his soaps into the shower. He used the voice activation to turn on the shower and set the temperature before stripping out of his pajamas and gloves. He moved under the water and tried to ignore the flow of residual emotions through his mind. He rushed, he never lingered in the shower. Bridge was at his most vulnerable like this, with no clothing to shield him and no Sky guarding the door. He was done and dressed in five minutes, heading back to his room to play on the computer before the Cafeteria opened for breakfast.

Sky was pulling on his uniform jacket when the doors slid open and Bridge realized why Sky hadn't woken him when he left. Sky hadn't gone jogging, laying on his bed where his helmet and motorcycle jacket. Realization hit Bridge like a bullet as he realized what yesterdays date had been. He had forgotten. How could he have forgotten?

Yesterday the rangers had searched the city all day for him. But normally Sky would have taken the day off and taken his motorcycle out of the city. Sky always brought flowers to the his fathers grave on the anniversary of his fathers death. Bridge was overcome with feelings of guilt. Yesterday Sky had been looking for him and Bork. He realized he was staring, but even with his gloves on Bridge would sense the gray dominating the blue rangers aura.

"I'm sorry Sky. If I had waited for backup we probably would have been able to catch Bork right from the start."

Sky sighed as he laid his hand on Bridge's shoulder. "It's fine Bridge. I don't mind missing this year so much. I'm just glad that next year I won't have to buy two sets of flowers." Then he left. Bridge stood rooted in place, staring at the picture of Sky and his father that he kept on his nightstand. He hadn't thought about that. He wondered if Sky knew just how close it had come to exactly that. Would he ever tell him how close it had been? How few seconds he had before Jack smashed through the roof? He doubted it.

As he stared at the young smiling face of his friend he was glad that he wouldn't burden Sky that way. He heard the doors slide open and turned to see Sky standing in the doorway, arms crossed smiling slightly. His aura was less gray now, more of a gray-blue that still held sadness but a lot less.

"Come on daydreamer, we can't be late to training again. Kruger would have us cleaning all the way into next month." Bridge smiled and followed his friend out the doors.

"We should grab some toast on the way. Do you want some Sky? It's-"

"I know, It's buttery."

* * *

*wiggles fingers*

A/N: It's been so long since I've seen SPD and written a fanfic for them. But after re-watching the episodes that I have I couldn't help but write this. Thanks to everyone who read it, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
